


Mis zapatillas no son comida

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mocking, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Piensas que es chistoso, ¿no?”“Increíblemente.”“¿Crees que es gracioso que tu perro ha devorado mis zapatillas?”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Mis zapatillas no son comida

**Mis zapatillas no son comida**

“¿Ryo-chan?” Daiki dijo, entrando en la habitación.

El menor estaba sentado sobre la cama, un libro en sus manos y un aire aburrido en su cara.

“¿Qué, Dai-chan?” preguntó, levantando perezosamente sus ojos.

“¿Has visto mis zapatillas?” preguntó, caminando de puntillas en la habitación, tratando de apoyar lo menos posible sus pies sobre el pavimento frio.

Ryosuke se siento recto sobre el colchón, moviendo sus ojos alrededor buscando las zapatillas.

“No, creo que no sean aq...” empezó a decir, pero pues se paró.

Se quedó silencioso por algunos segundos, mordiendo sus labios, pues echó a reír.

“Mira donde están tus zapatillas, Dai-chan.” le dijo, cabeceando hacia el otro lado de la cama.

El mayor puso una mirada de duda, moviéndose donde Yamada había indicado.

Sus zapatillas estaban allí.

Y, precisamente, estaban bajo de Cookie, el chihuahua de Ryosuke, que no contento con ser tumbado sobre de ellas, las estaba mordisqueando, soltando todo el acolchado.

Daiki cerró sus ojos por un momento.

Suspiró una vez.

Pues dos.

Pues abrió sus ojos, sacando con poca gracia las zapatillas de bajo el perro, que en toda respuesta chilló, como si le había apena ocasionado un gravísimo insulto.

En frente a eso espectáculo, Yamada seguía impertérrito a reír.

“Piensas que es chistoso, ¿no?” Arioka le preguntó, con voz que quería pasar por enfadada.

El menor asentí repetidamente, mirándolo con aire de excusas.

“Increíblemente.” le dijo, cuando finalmente hubo tan aire de hablar.

“¿Crees que es gracioso que tu perro ha devorado mis zapatillas?” el otro repetí, poniendo particular énfasis en sus palabras.

Montó sobre la cama, sus zapatillas aún en mano, acercándose a Ryosuke sin poder evitar de sonreír.

“Es tu perro. Tendrías que redimirte.” dijo, sugestivo, reduciendo la distancia entre los dos al menor.

Yamada frunció el ceño, pues puso su mano detrás la nuca de Daiki y lo atrajo a él, poniendo sus labios sobre las suyas.

Daiki se dejó traer por el beso, correspondiéndolo, mientras se sentaba a lado de Ryosuke y ponía sus brazos alrededor de él.

De fondo, oyó Cookie atacar sus zapatillas otra vez, pero no le importó.

Estar tan cerca a su novio, por lo demás, era la cosa más importante.


End file.
